That night of '53
by Hanake Niwa
Summary: It is the year 1953. Late at night in January, a huge flood killed over one thousand citizens in their sleep, many more were hurt. Netherlands, whom did not expect anything until it was too late, has been whirled up in the flood and is now trying to recover.
1. Prologue The flood

**A/N: This fanfiction is based off of actual history, Real places are used and I've done my research and tried to be as accurate as possible. Any and all translations or refrences will be added in the bottom.**

**_Prologue_**

It was late at night, the 31st of January, 1953. A tall blonde man, representative of the Netherlands was working on a few plans. "Godver..." He mumbled as he scrapped yet another line from his paper. suddenly, a bright flash of lightning. The weather hadn't been helping either, it had been storming all night, one of the heaviest storms in years... He sighed and continued working... eventually falling asleep at his desk, he'd just get up early in the morning and finish his work.

He shocked awake, he felt something wasn't right. he looked at the clock, 3.55 a.m. He sighed and put on a raincoat, he opened the door and his eyes widened. His house was very near the coast, he had always loved the sea, he now saw that water was approaching the coast, and fast. It was still raining as well, this wasn't good. He rushed to his telephone, he had to contact someone! he quickly dialed his sister's number. "Pick up... Bel... Pick up..." No awnser. He began to panic as he laid down the horn, had something already happened to his sweet sister? the sister that'd try to cheer him up with her smiles? He picked it up again and he once more, dialed her number. "Pick up... GODVERDOMME BEL" He shouted as he smashed down the horn. as he smashed it down, he heard loud noises and his eyes widened. did the dikes just... break? He rushed outside again and saw that the seawater was approaching, and it could already reach his feet, he didn't have much time, he had to try to evacuate his people, as he thought of this, he decided to run for the busiest street of his village, and the one that was closest to the sea, if it wasn't already too late. as he ran he slipped and crashed on to the stone path, before he could recover, a wave of seawater engulfed him, he struggled as water filled his lungs. The wave retracted and another one came, he tried to run and failed. he swam to the top of the wave, only to be engulfed by another. Before he knew it... his vision was becoming darker, and he lost conciousness.

Glossary:

Godver - Dammit

Godverdomme - Goddammit.


	2. Chapter 1

The following morning, Belgium woke up calmly and went downstairs, she felt a little bit nauseous, but nothing too bad. Her newspaper was already decked out on the breakfast table and as he read it her eyes widened. "Flood in Netherlands, Belgium and Scotland, death poll over 500." Her newspaper dropped. No... this couldn't be... She quickly put on proper clothes and go inside of her car, driving to her brother's house.

Just a few more kilometers and she'd be there, but she was stopped. "I'm sorry, lady, we cannot let you through here. It is too dangerous." A policeman said. "No, you don't understand-" She tried to explain herself, but she was cut off. "I'm sorry, miss, but you really should turn around." She stepped out of her car and looked the policeman straight in his eyes. "My brother is in there somewhere and I need to know if he's alive or not!" She said, wanting to grind her teeth and strangle the policeman. "Milady, I understa-" This time, the policeman got cut off. "No you do not! You don't understand what he means to me, he is the one keeping your sorry ass safe at night and he might have drowned and dissappeared without you noticing it!" She said as she passed the rather perplexed policeman, once she finished her sentence, she began to run, run to where his house was. She stopped running after a few kilometers, as he catched her breath, she saw the water which was so close, yet his house was still so far off. she immediately thought of all the poor people drowning overnight, men, women, children, infants. Whole families must have been wiped out in a matter of hours. She noticed a rescuing boat approaching, there were lots of people on it and it seemed to be exceeding it's capacity. As the passengers stepped off of the boat, the people from the rescuing party approached Bel. "What are you doing here? Get out of here, miss." He said. He shook her head. "My brother is in there..." She said. As her breath shivered. The man nodded. "Lots of people have lost relatives... I hope you don't mind me asking, who was your brother? This isn't that big of a place so..." he said. Bel took a deep breath. "Netherlands..." She said in a low tone. the man's eyes widened. "Y-you're kidding right?! I knew he lived here but how are you so su-" "I just know! Alright?! You wouldn't understand!" She shouted. There was a piercing silence, after a while the man nodded. "alright, come on." He said. as he went back on the boat and explained the situation to the other member of the rescuing duo. as they went through the wet mess of rubble, furniture and dead bodies she noticed a yellow lump, behind a few houses. they approached it in their boat to examine it, it was a raincoat, as they came even closer, they saw that it wasn't just a raincoat, but it was Netherlands. Bel gasped at the sight and immediately pulled him up with the help of the young man. She teared up, he was unconcious and cold. A human would have never survived such a thing. She checked his heartbeat, slow, but it was there. They quickly approached the land once more and they put him down on a dry place. "T-Thank you so much..." She said to the two young men. "It's no problem, just doing what is right." They said. She turned back to her brother and she kneeled down. What. do. I. Do. Was the first thing that crossed her mind. She began to reanimate him, hoping he'd wake up. " 1...2..." She mumbled while being determined to bring him back.

Netherlands' eyes spread wide open and he began to cough and spit out all of the salt water that had gotten in his lungs. once he stopped coughing he looked around, only to see his crying sister. he held her tightly. "Oh Bel..." he whispered. "You have no idea how happy I am to see yo-" he got cut off by another race of coughing, but instead of coughing up water, he was coughing up blood. Belgium helped Netherlands get up as they began walking their journey back to her car. "I'm cold... 't hurts... tired.." Netherlands mumbled as he walked, leaning on his sister a bit. as he walked, he ignored the icky feeling of his boots, which were pouring out water each step, making squeaky noises. After what felt like hours, they got back to Belgium's car. They got inside of it and she drove back to her house. Netherlands was quiet for all of the trip, which wasn't uncommon, but something wasn't right. Then again, nothing was right. Netherlands watched out of the window, looking at the rampage, he slowly began to feel sleepy in his seat, and eventually blacked out once more.

When he woke up again, he was lying on his sister's bed, wearing a change of clothes. He snuggled into the bedsheets, they smelt nice. He laid there for a slight while while trying to recover his memory. The dikes broke... and then... water. he sighed and sat up. He went downstairs, only to find his sister with France, sitting at the kitchen table. "Frankrijk..." He said in a sharp tone. "Pays-Bas..." He said in a softer tone. Belgium looked up, her eyes red, probably from crying all day. "the dead poll... is over one and a half thousand..." She whispered. France softly patted her back as Netherlands sat down, glaring at France. "Don't... touch... my sister." He said while tearing up. over a thousand people had died without even noticing it... a large amount of his land was now merely water and rubble... France sighed. "Listen... Pays-bas..." He began, sounding rather soft. "Nee! Ik luister godverdomme niet! Meer dan duizend mensen zijn dood, en jij verwacht van mij dat ik moet luisteren en rustig moet zijn?! Mijn huis is wel niet groot, maar dat zijn wel mijn mensen ja?!" He shouted in his mother tongue as he slammed on the table. Belgium translated for France whom in his turn sighed and shook his head. "I know... but shouting at me won't have any effect... now will it?" He said calmly. "All we can do now is get you to recover... I've brought some clothes, as you might 'ave noticed..." France said as he continued petting Belgium's head. Netherlands looked at his clothes, and indeed, modern french clothing, as horrible as they were. he sighed. "I don't want them." He said as he stood up, and approached the back door. "Nederland... blijf... you can't just go on like this..." Belgium said. Netherlands, having his hand on the doorknob. "Het spijt m-" He didn't finish his sentence, as France took his hand. "She's right... and that wouldn't be the first time..." He said. Netherlands sighed and gave in. "I still feel cold..." He said. "Then let's take a bath." France said as he took Netherlands' shoulders and gently pushed him forward.

Netherlands couldn't protest as he was pushed into the bathroom and the water was already turned on. "now then... let's get those clothes off..." he said in a warm and motherly tone as he began to unbutton netherlands' shirt. "I don't want to.." He said as he held the Frenchman's hands firmly. "But you have to.. at least try it, Netherlands..." He said as he got his hands free and pulled off the shirt. not much later, Netherlands took the remainder of his clothes himself. "You don't have to help me..." he said as he folded his clothes. France smiled and helped him into the bathtub anyway. "Non, non... allow me.." he said while he gave the other gentle pushes downwards. Netherlands now sat down in the tub, slightly wary of the warm water, when it did make contact with his body, it felt soothing, but it didn't take away from the Dutchman's fear. the tub was soon filled and France turned off the water tap. "now just lay down... and I'll wash your hair for you.." He said as he gently pushed Netherlands down again. Once his head came into contact with water, he flinched. "S-Stop!" He shouted. France held him down a bit more forcefully. "Now, Nothing to be afraid of." Netherlands kept struggling and tried to climb out of the water though, he shouted and screamed. Belgium came rushing in. France let go of Netherlands and within seconds, He was out of the bath, still shivering.

**Glossary:**

Frankrijk - France.

Pays-bas - Netherlands

"Nee! Ik luister godverdomme niet! Meer dan duizend mensen zijn dood, en jij verwacht van mij dat ik moet luisteren en rustig moet zijn?! Mijn huis is wel niet groot, maar dat zijn wel mijn mensen ja?!" - No, I won't fucking listen! over a thousand people are dead, and you expect of me that I should listen and be calm?! My house ain't big, but those people are my people!

Non- No (o3o... who'd have thought...)


End file.
